


Not Paid Enough

by InfernusCerberus



Series: 'Til the fire nation attacked - Spanish [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 'Cuz cactus juice, 5+1, Airbender!Pidge, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Because everybody loves that, Drama & Adventure, Drug Warning, EarthBender!Hunk, Firebender!Keith, Lance is a saint and he put up with so much shit, M/M, Some Humor, Some swear words, The team being big childs, WaterBender!Lance, avatar AU, he's so done, metalbender!shiro, pining boys, save him
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernusCerberus/pseuds/InfernusCerberus
Summary: "Cuando accedió a volverse el curandero oficial del grupo, no imagino que tendría que cuidar a un grupo entero de infantes"--------------OCinco veces en donde Lance tuvo que cuidar del equipo, y esa vez en donde el equipo cuidó de él.





	Not Paid Enough

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOOO ~!
> 
> Aquí le traigo más de esta cosa asquerosa que nadie debería estar leyendo ¿?. Me he enamorado de esos OS que son de 5+1 y quise intentarlo con este y estoy feliz porqué por fin escribí algo con más de 5mil palabras *SOBS* Anyways, quiero darle gracias a esas personas que me han estado leyendo los OS y por aquellos que me dejan kudos y comentarios, que sepan que todos son bien apreciados <3
> 
> Y lo segundo, por ahora pararemos con el Klance *GAAAASP* ¿Por qué? Porqué la siguente historia tendrá de protagonista a nuestra querida avatar, ¡PIDGE!. Ya estoy planeando eso, pero puede que me tarde un poco más por ciertas razones.
> 
> Y como tercero y último, el 1 extra me quedo extra largo LMAO, es que tenía mucho que decir ¿?
> 
> Sin más que comentar, disfruten de la lectura <3 ¡Y la traducción vendrá pronto!
> 
> AAAAAYYYYYY, SI QUIEREN GRITARME O PREGUNTARME COSAS PUEDEN HACERLO EN MI WRITTING BLOG JUUUUUUSTO AQUÍ [@infernuscerberus](http://infernuscerberus.tumblr.com)

**I**

Nueva regla del grupo: _Siempre hacerle caso a los instintos de Hunk._

Todos podían escuchar como el grandote resoplaba mascullando cosas como “ _¡Era tan obvio, chicos!_ ” o “ _¡Zaofu ni siquiera queda en esa dirección_!” o “ _¿Hoooola? ¡Tenían armas imperiales! Ya saben, como esos que tienen los soldados o los bandidos”_ y claro que no podía faltar el _“¿El motor se recalienta pero ni siquiera había señal de humo o de quemaduras alrededor de la estructura? Permítanme recordarles que dijeron que se había incendiado peeeero lograron apagarlo tirándole agua, gran error porqué eso solo hubiera causado un cortocircuito e hubiera hecho el incendio más vivo o explotado; ¿Acaso ese van se veía chamuscado? ¡Para nada, estaba perfectamente normal!_ ”.

Y todo eso solo se ganaba un unánime: “ _¡Lo entendemos, Hunk!_ ”

Es decir; ¿Cómo iban a saber que esos dos chicos terminaron siendo solo unos bandidos más? ¡Hey, que había hasta cazarrecompensas doble-agentes de la resistencia; Keith era uno! Y ok, puede que Lance si se dejó llevar solo un poco por las dulces palabras de la bella Nyma y su compañero, Rolo, ¡Pero él no tiene la culpa tampoco, todos se dejaron llevar por sus supuestas historias de rebelión y de salvar aldeas de soldados de fuego! El único que no estaba creyendo del todo sus palabras era Hunk, el earthbender recordándoles que debían moverse antes de que se toparan con ellos, enviándole miradas sospechosas a Rolo y su compañera.

No fue hasta que Lance, separado del grupo por las encantadoras palabras de Nyma, terminó siendo inmovilizado por completo gracias a ella, y luego de eso fue cuando el verdadero desastre comenzó cuando de sus escondites más bandidos aparecieron rodeando a los demás.

En resumen, un caos. Qué bueno que tenían a Hunk de su lado, y que bueno que Allura también era bloqueadora de chii para salvarles el pellejo.

Y bueno, pasado el caos y la destrucción, todos estaban recolectando y acomodando lo que pudieron salvar. Allura y Coran revisaban provisiones y más para ver si no les faltaba nada, Pidge miraba si Rover y Voltron no habían recibido daños durante la contienda y Hunk, bueno, él seguía farfullando cosas sobre no haberle hecho caso mientras recogia escombros.

 _Déjenlo desahogarse, se cansará eventualmente_ ; fue lo que dijo Coran hace veinte minutos.

- _Solo unos cuantos golpes y moretones, nada que no pueda manejar_ –Decía sonriendo con arrogancia mientras que sus manos se llenaban con agua.- _La quemadura tampoco es muy grave, se quitará en un momento._

Shiro se había quitado su brazo metálico solo para mostrar que gran parte del mismo y su hombro estaba de un intenso color rojizo, se ponía notar a simple vista que escocía con solo moverlo, a pesar de que el metalbender no pusiera mueca alguna de mostrar su dolor. Entonces Lance colocó ambas manos sobre el hombro de Shiro empezando a sanarle, los músculos del mayor relajándose por la sensación del agua y soltando un suspiro de satisfacción que saco otra sonrisa ladina del waterbender.

- _Me sigue alegrando que ahora seas nuestro sanador, no le digas a Coran esto; pero a veces pienso que experimenta más con nosotros de los que no ayuda a curarnos_ –Decía en un tono susurrante para que solo lo oyera el waterbender, quién respondió resoplando con gracia y negando con la cabeza.

- _Está bien Shiro; ¡Es un placer serlo, en verdad!_ –Se sinceró, moviendo sus manos para deslizar el agua del hombro del mayor hasta donde estaba la gran cicatriz que culminaba lo poco que le quedó de brazo.- _Además no es como si estuviéramos en peligro todo el tiempo, ni tampoco es como si fuéramos super impulsivos que saltamos al peligro sólo porqué podemos, ¿Verdad, Keith?_

El aludido del lado izquierdo de Shiro sostenía su nariz entre su pulgar e índice, su cabeza la traía hacía atrás para evitar que siguiera manchándose de sangre y detener la hemorragia del modo que Lance le había especificado minutos antes, rodando los ojos cuando se halló víctima de la conversación. En su defensa él no podía solo saltar a la acción haciendo gala de sus técnicas elementales como los demás, eso lo delataría y pondría en peligro a los demás. Además, ¿Quién se esconde dentro de un arbusto? ¡El tipo tenía suerte de que Keith no le tajara su navaja en el rostro!

- _Sabes, desde lo del veneno creí que considerarías apreciar más tu vida_ –Lance le miraba, frunciendo un poco el ceño.- _Ser menos imprudente y pensar; ¡Oh! Quizá si me lanzo sobre esta persona con una evidente y peligrosa arma no me vaya a morir, porqué soy así de grandioso e increíble._

Keith solo bufó bajando su cabeza, soplando un par de veces por su nariz con tal de saber si seguía sangrando, en vista de que no solo dirigió su vista a Lance con su característica mirada severa.

- _Quizá no tenía que lanzarme a esa persona arriesgando mi grandiosa vida si **alguien** no hubiera sido engañado por un par de ojos bonitos y una sonrisa tonta._

- _¿A que te refieres con eso?_ –Dejó de estar curando a Shiro para poner toda su atención sobre el firebender, ignorando por completo el " _Chicos..._ " de Shiro.

- _Ellos obviamente estaban tratando de separarnos y tu caíste en su trampa solo porqué ella se reía de tus estúpidos intentos de coqueteo_ –Soltó con tanta aspereza y la cantidad de veneno suficiente como para matar medio reino, y por algún motivo sus palabras hacían que algo dentro del waterbender doliera.- _¿Cómo estuviste tan ciego para no ver que ella estaba jugando contigo?_

- _¡¿Perdona?! ¿Y si tu estabas tan seguro de que lo hacía porqué no fuiste ahí para separarme de ella, eh?_ –Se inclinó hacía adelante, una mano sobre su cintura y con la otra le daba un golpecillo en la frente a Keith.- _¡Yo recuerdo muy bien que tu estabas muy metido en las historias de Rolo sobre esa supuesta rebelión! ¡Yo hasta creí que lo conocías, como parece que conoces a muchos agentes!_

- _¡No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía quién era Nyma! ¡No conozco a todos los agentes de la resistencia, Lance!_

- _¡Chicos, basta!_ –Shiro se había colocado entre ellos, ya habiendo colocado su brazo metálico en su lugar, y poniendo cada mano en el hombro de ambos.- _Culparse el uno al otro no resolverá nada, ya dejemos todo atrás y centrémonos en que no nos hayan robado algo más._

- _¡Sí, lo que dice Shiro!_ –Señaló al mayor con su índice antes de llevar este de forma acusadora al firebender.- _¡Deja de culparme, todos fuimos engañados por ellos!_

- _No tiene caso_ –Niega con la cabeza rodando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.- _Es posible que en el siguiente pueblo te encuentres una chica bonita que te haga ojitos y tu le entregarás a Pidge sin chistar, tienes una mente muy fácil de engañar._

Keith estaba esperando a que Lance respondiera a eso, de una forma dramática para iniciar otra pelea verbal con él, en cierta parte lo sentía venir. Por lo que el extraño silencio que se formó no solo hizo que hasta Shiro dirigiera su vista para ver al waterbender, sino por primera vez le gustaría poder golpearse a sí mismo en el rostro por ser un tremendo imbecil. La cara de Lance estaba roja, obviamente por la ira, y a la vez sus ojos azules se mostraban bastante adoloridos por las palabras del chico. Keith, sintiéndose un poco cohibido, abrió la boca para poder corregir lo que dijo pero todo pasó muy rápido, con un simple movimiento de sus manos Lance había arrojado agua a su rostro haciendo que se levantara de golpe y tosiera por haber tragado de esta.

- _¡Oh mira, ya curé tu nariz!_ –Se dio media vuelta comenzando a alejarse de los dos hombres.- _Iré a ver si Pidge o Hunk necesitan mi ayuda._

Keith seguía tosiendo mientras que Shiro solo pasaba su mano real por el rostro en una señal de cansancio, todavía sin creer las tonterías que tiene que soportar de ambos, y se supone que estaban comenzando a llevarse bien…

Al día siguiente antes de comenzar a partir al siguiente pueblo, Lance había atrapado la muñeca de Keith y empezado a curar su rostro sin decir ni una palabra, concentrado más en lo que hacía que en las palabras de anoche.

\- _... Lo siento..._ –Keith miraba a lo que fuera, menos a los ojos del waterbender, como tampoco trataba de prestarle mucha atención a la cercanía de este. Sin embargo, si notó levemente como los labios de Lance se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa.

- _Esta bien, dejemoslo en el pasado, ¿Ok?_

* * *

**II**

El chillido lastimero de Rover y la forma en como bajaba su cabeza hacía que el enorme corazón de Lance se quebrara un poco, en especial al ver como sus alas estaban llenas de espinas, grandes y negras espinas clavadas entre sus plumas. Pidge se encontraba justo al lado de su fiel acompañante, tomando la cabeza del grifo entre sus manos para acariciarle las plumas, y por si fuera poco la joven avatar también traía uno que otro raspón en su piel como mancha de tierra y ramas entre su desordenado cabello, los tres estaban dentro de un río con el agua hasta los tobillos.

- _Ok,_ –Paso su mano por el rostro una vez más antes de llevarlo a su nuca desordenando su cabello.- _Viste un grupo de pequeños jabalíes puercoespines jugando y pensaste que era buena idea acercarte a ellos._

- _Sip_ –Respondía Pidge poniendo mucha énfasis en la _P_ , acariciando todavía la cabeza del grifo.

- _Pero no sabías que la mamá estaba ahí cerca y comenzó a perseguirte colina abajo…_

- _Así es ~_

- _Y luego,_ –Señaló al pobre grifo.- _Rover apareció para defenderte y pelear contra mamá jabalí._

- _Ujum ~_ –El mencionado grifo soltó un graznido, que este no fue de dolor sino más bien parecía que decía " _¡Así es, fui yo quién pateó su trasero!_ ".

- _Eso explica porqué esta lleno de espinas, pero lo que no me explica es como USTEDES terminaron envuelto._

Giró para ver tanto a Hunk como Keith a la orilla del río, ambos maestros teniendo manchas de tierra, ramas, raspones y una cantidad inusual de espinas clavadas en su ropa y piel. Hunk jugueteaba con sus dedos con una expresión nerviosa en su rostro, incluido la sonrisa que tenía. Keith solo se arrancaba una espina clavada en su hombro y la tiraba al río como si no fuera nada más que un simple piquete para él, de todas formas Lance suspiró pasando su mano por el rostro por quien sabe cuanta vez y negando con la cabeza.

- _Intentaba distraer al jabalí para que Pidge huyera o se subiera al árbol más alto, claro que no esperaba que el animal tirará sus espinas como dardos_ –Decía con suma calma arrancando otra de su brazo y lanzarla al río; Lance estaba así de cerca de congelarlo y guardarlo en un lugar donde no ponga su vida en peligro.

- _Yo llegué cuando vi tanto a Pidge y Keith sobre la rama de un árbol y antes de saberlo estaba siendo asaltado por un furioso jabalí puercoespín_ –Decía, rascando su nuca todavía nervioso, en especial por la mirada entrecerrada que le enviaba Lance.- _No había escuchado las advertencias de ambos y no quise lastimar al pobre animal con mi earthbending así que bueno, tuve que saltar al árbol también._

- _Y ahí fue cuando llegó Rover para salvar nuestras vida_ –De nuevo acariciaba con una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad al grifo.- _Hay que ver el lado positivo._

- _¿Qué lado positivo?_

- _Yo por lo menos creo que no tocaré nada que tenga carne de jabalí puercoespín por un tiempo_ –Hunk asentía un par de veces con la revelación de algo nuevo en su cabeza y un simple " _Hm_ " tanto del firebender como la airbender, asintiendo.

- _¿No se supone que los airbender son vegetarianos?_ –Lance cruzaba sus brazos girando a ver a Pidge con una ceja alzada.

- _Me has visto comer carne, además mis padres son acólitos del aire, no airbenders, solo que ellos decidieron no seguir varias de las tradiciones de los Nómades y..._ –El chillido del grifo le hizo regresar a la realidad, moviendo su cabeza a los lados y fijando su mirada en Lance.- _¡Hey! ¿No se supone que vamos a curar a Rover? ¡Él pobre sufre!_

- _¡Ok, ok, calma!_ –Agitaba sus manos en el aire, colocando esta a los lados de su cintura.- _¿Lista para practicar la técnica que te enseñe?_

Y con eso los ojos de Pidge se iluminaron, asintió un par de veces caminando hacía atrás unos cuantos pasos y acuclillarse de la misma manera que inclinaba su cuerpo hacía delante con sus manos juntas, luego movió sus manos a los lados al mismo tiempo que volvía a erguirse y dos tramos de agua salían de los lados de Rover los cuales fueron descendiendo hasta envolver sus alas de extremo a extremo, Pidge manejaba el agua haciendo movimientos circulares con brazos de un lado a otro hasta detenerse frente a su cuerpo, el agua en el grifo brillando en lo que mantenía su concentración sobre la cantidad de chii que agregaba. Podía ver como uno a uno las espinas clavadas entre las plumas de Rover salían sin mucho esfuerzo y como este se tranquilizaba, bajos chillidos de satisfacción saliendo de su pico.

- _¡Eso es, nena, lo estas haciendo bien!_ –Felicitó Lance, dando un par de aplausos por su buen trabajo. El earthbender chiflaba a modo de porras diciendo " _¡Vamos Pidge, vamos!_ ", e incluso Keith se unió a eso felicitandola y dando leves aplausos de su parte.

Obvio, que todo el aprecio y halago llenaban de orgullo a la joven avatar, tanto que no se fijó que el agua dio un brillo más potente y repentino, sino fuera porqué Rover se agitó moviendo sus alas para quitarse el agua de encima no se hubiera fijado en ello, al menos ya no tenía ninguna espina clavada dejando que la corriente se las llevara.

  
- _¿Qué pasó? ¿Hice algo malo?_ –Ella pregunto en lo que Lance se acercaba para revolverle el cabello, quejándose un poco.

- _Nah, lo hiciste bien, tan solo te dejaste llevar mucho por los halagos, ¿Eh? Pero no te culpo por eso ~_ –Le guiñó un ojo y luego movió sus manos para recoger agua en ellas y mostrarle el suave brillo verdoso.- _El brillo que toma el agua es por el chii que impregnamos en ella, nuestro chii está fuertemente conectado a las emociones, entre más fuerte es tu emoción, más fuerte es el brillo, y más rápido puede ser el proceso de curación._

Lance apretó sus puños y el agua comenzó a brillar con mucha más intensidad sacando un pequeño sonido de asombro de Pidge, se rio por lo bajo soltando sus manos y dejando que el agua cayera libremente entre sus palmas.

- _Pero, tienes que se cuidadosa_ –Dijo, poniendo una expresión más seria en su rostro.- _Si pierdes tu concentración y te dejas llevar mucho por una mala emoción, puedes terminar hiriendo mucho más de lo que deberías estar curando._

- _¿Acaso yo..._ –Su frase quedó ahí mirando por sobre su hombro al grifo que había salido del río con tranquilidad en lo que batía sus alas para secar el agua.

- _¿Lo lastimaste? No lo creo_ –Negó con la cabeza.- _Lo debiste haber asustado, por lo menos le sacaste todas las espinas; ¡Buen trabajo Pidge!_

Le dio una palmada en la espaldas haciendo que se tambaleara un poco y tuviera que reacomodar sus lentes, lejos de ello sonreía y daba un leve golpe en el brazo a Lance.

- _Gracias Lance, eres buen maestro a pesar de que seas un tonto la mayoría de las veces._

- _Síp, soy un excelente maestro y... ¡HEY!_ –Dió una fea mirada hacía Pidge, quien solo reía de forma traviesa.- _¡No soy tonto!_

- _Por supuesto que no, solo eres un poco lento para entender las cosas_ –Decía Hunk con diversión, sacando unas pequeñas risas tanto de Pidge como de Keith.- _Pero apreciamos tu ayuda, viejo, no estaríamos aquí de no ser por tus cooles habilidades para curar._

- _A pesar de que Coran estuvo supliendo tu trabajo meses antes de tu gran revelación_ –Proseguía Keith, subiendo sus hombros y sonriendo ladino.- _Igual seguimos aquí, pero gracias de todas formas._

Lance no sabía si sentirse apreciado, insultado o una combinación de ambos así que optó solo por entrecerrar los ojos y seguir enviando miradas feas a su grupo de amigos que solo se reían a costas suyas, pero entonces una idea surcó en su mente que lo hizo sonreír con malicia, disimulando esta al carraspear su garganta y juntar sus manos sobre su pecho.

- _Eso me recuerda, que todavía tengo que ayudarlos con su problemita_ –Tiró su brazo derecho hacia atrás creando una enorme ola de agua que sorprendió a los tres y arrojó su brazo para lanzar la ola de agua sobre Keith y Hunk.

Los dos pobres hombres no tuvieron tiempo para preveer eso, cuando el agua se despejo estaban tirados en el césped, el earthbender escupiendo agua de su boca y ambos quejándose de forma audible, por lo menos todas las espinas se habían ido.

- _Un truco del waterbending, es que puedes usar tecnicas de pelea para curar también, claro, sooolo si quieres que la persona sufra un pequeñito dolor por eso ~_ –De forma repentina tomó la muñeca de Pidge la cual estaba tratando de huir de su lado y le miró con una amable y perversa sonrisa.- _Ven Pidge, tenemos que curar esos rasponcitos que tienes por ahí, te dejare como nueva en un parpadeo._

Pidge solo pudo palidecer y tragar con fuerza sintiendo que estaba siendo arrastrada directo a su funeral.

* * *

  
**III**

Hubo un momento en donde Coran enfermó.

Por dentro Lance agradece que se trataba solo de un resfriado y no del extraño caso de slipeeries que ya le había dado antes, y dejenme decirles que fue la cosa más extraña que ha vivido el waterbender y que jamás de los jamases le gustaría volver a presenciar. Otra cosa que agradece es que Coran fuera un paciente más calmado y fácil de tratar que el resto del grupo, al menos intentaba dar de su parte para mejorar; por desgracia tuvieron que parar para acampar cuando la fiebre del hombre mayor agravó y empezó a delirar. Así que tuvieron que refugiarse en una cueva, siendo lo más seguro y más práctico que estar tardando en montar el campamento, y con dos earthbenders en el equipo no tendrían problema alguno de ser encontrados.

Además era un poco divertido escuchar las historias delirantes de Coran.

- _Entonces, Alfor y yo nos topamos con este grupo de panqueques piratas que querían robarse toda nuestra miel para sus fines maléficos_ –Decía desde la comodidad de su saco de dormir a los pies del enorme león, alzando un dedo al aire.- _¡Pero yo les dije que no se llevarían la miel de nuestros hombre y volé sobre ellos para pelear cara a cara con su líder!_

- _Puedo confirmar lo de los piratas, pero no sobre estos panqueques mutante_ –Decía Allura al lado del fuego, batiendo el cucharón sobre la pequeña olla haciendo una sopa para el mayor.

Hunk, Pidge y Lance hacían su mayor esfuerzo para no carcajear durísimo por las cosas que decía, el waterbender aprovechando para bajar el brazo de Coran y darle unas cuantas palmadas a su mano, tomando su temperatura segundos después.

- _Coran, deberías dormir un poco, mañana te sentirás mejor_ –Le decía con suavidad, sonriendo cuando el mayor le miro a los ojos por un momento.

- _¡Pero no puedo dormir! ¿Qué pasa si los panqueques piratas se aparecen para reclamar la miel que no les entregué?_ –Pudo escuchar claramente como Pidge perdía toda su _mierda_ tras él.

- _Si aparecen, ¡Pelearemos contra ellos en tu honor!_ –Le decía, levantando sus puños y sacando su pecho. Es más fácil hacerle creer a las personas delirantes que todo estaba bien a que sufran más dolor, por lo menos en este caso.- _Mientras tanto deberías dormir en lo que esperamos que Keith y Shiro vengan con esas ranas congeladas que les pedí._

- _Eeew, ¿En verdad esas ranas pueden curar el resfriado?_ -La airbender arrugaba su cara en asco de solo pensarlo.

- _No lo sé, amigo, eso me suena antihigiénico incluso_ –El earthbender solo mostraba tanto confusión como preocupación.- _¿No que las ranas se suponen que son, ya sabes, venenosas?_

- _No este tipo de rana al menos_ –Lance se había levantado para ir a sentarse junto a ellos al lado de la fogata.- _Al estar congeladas, la toxina que segregan es altamente curativa para los casos de resfriados o dolores de garganta, solo debes chuparlas en ese estado, cuando se descongelan ya no sirven de nada._

- _Esperaaaa, ¡Espera, espera, espera!_ –Hunk agito sus manos un momento deteniendo la conversación señalando una cosa.- _¿Me estas diciendo que pondrás una rana VIVA (o bueno, medio viva pero tu me entiendes) en la boca de Coran para curarlo?_

- _Pues, básicamente_ –Lance alzó los hombros, aquello no le resultaba nada extraño para él al menos, sus amigos no compartían el mismo dilema.

- _Hombre, la medicina de la tribu agua es salvaje..._ –Se estremeció al pensar en una rana viva moviéndose dentro de su boca y puso su mano sobre esta.- _Espero no tener que enfermarme nunca para vivir eso._

- _Yo tampoco_ –Mencionaba Pidge poniendo una mano en su boca también por el asco que le causaba.

Una serie de tosidos hizo que todos de inmediato voltearan a ver hacía Coran, el waterbender prácticamente levantándose de golpe para ir a atenderlo pero noto que aquello no provenía del mayor, el cual parecía estar tarareando una canción en un idioma que ni reconocía y ni sabía si era real siquiera, otra serie de tosidos le hizo girar de nuevo hacía el origen y fijarse en Shiro en la entrada de la cueva, mientras su puño estaba sobre su boca, sus hombros moviéndose por estar conteniendose y Keith le daba suaves golpes en su espalda viéndole con preocupación.

- _Lo siento_ –Dijo, su voz sonando rasposa al hablar.- _Solo tengo un poco de dolor de garganta, es todo._

- _Eso mismo dijo Coran y ahí lo tienes, hablando sobre piratas con formas de panqueques_ –Dijo Lance, señalando hacía el delirante hombre y sacando una sonrisa al metalbender.

- _¿Panqueques piratas?_ –Miraba hacía Allura subiendo una ceja y ella solo rodó los ojos subiendo los hombros.

- _Tu ya conoces la historia, que no te sorprenda eso._

- _Como sea, tu_ –Le apuntó con el dedo, acercándose a largos pasos hacia él y tomándole del brazo.- _Vas a descansar, no queremos que la cosa empeore._

- _Lance, estoy bien, no me va a pasar nada_ –Más eso no hizo que el waterbender le arrastrará hasta hacerlo sentarse justo al lado de Coran, que lo miró un momento y le preguntó si era un pirata.

- _Es mejor prevenir que lamentar_ –Sentenció y viró su vista hacía Keith el cual saltó un poco, no esperando que le viera tan deprisa.- _¿Trajeron las ranas?_

Le extendió la pequeña canasta con una serie de pequeñas ranas de un color azulado por el hielo alrededor, Lance la tomó llevándola hasta donde Shiro, tomando una y se la extendió hacia el metalbender.

- _Mete esto en tu boca, te ayudará_ –Shiro puso una mueca en su rostro, viendo a la rana extendida hacía él y al rostro de Lance como si en verdad esperará que accediera a hacerlo con facilidad.

- _Lance, realmente creo que estas exagerando un poco_ –Siendo amable, empujó de forma suave la rana lejos de su rostro e intentó poner una pequeña sonrisa para Lance.- _Te digo que estoy bien, es solo un pequeño dolor de garganta, no es nada._

Pero como la vida quería despreciarle en ese momento, una serie nueva de tosidos apareció haciéndolo encogerse de hombros llevando su puño a la boca otra vez, cada nuevo tosido salía con más fuerza, le dolía el pecho ya de hacerlo y cuando paró carraspeando su garganta se fijó en que todos le miraban como " _Ni esa tu te la crees, viejo_ ", hasta Coran le estaba viendo.

- _Shiro, voy a decirlo solo una vez; toma esto o sino voy a meterlo en tu boca a la fuerza, ¿Quedó claro?_ -Él trató de sonar amable, pero la amenaza estaba bastante fuerte en su tono de voz también, cosa que a Shiro solo le hizo cerrar los ojos un momento y cruzarse de brazos, negando con su cabeza.

- _Lance, no voy a tomar esa rana y es todo lo que diré_ –Shiro se mantenía firme en que estaba bien y no necesitaba de esa apestosa rana para curarse de algo que no era nada.

Claro que cuando abrió los ojos para ver hacía el rostro del waterbender fue que entendió que estaba jodido. Existía la frase de " _Si las miradas pudieran mata_ r", la de Lance lo congelaba de adentro hacía afuera. Cuando Shiro recordaba los ojos de Lance, pensaba en este tono de azul profundo con un brillo travieso y bondadoso, una mirada que decía mucho de sí mismo como un libro abierto. ¿Ahora? Ese brillo no existía, un par de orbes que le miraban con intensidad y frialdad, no podía saber que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la mente del waterbender; ¡Quizá estaba planeando la manera en como hacer desaparecer su cuerpo en cinco formas distintas!

Tal como una tormenta aproximándose, no sabías con qué fuerza tendría la misma y... _Santa mierda_ , solo quería que dejara de verlo así.

Shiro intentó mirar al resto de sus compañeros buscando apoyo, Pidge y Hunk hacían señas con sus manos de que aceptara la maldita rana de una vez por toda. Allura le enviaba una mirada severa que decía " _¡Solo hazlo, Shiro, hazlo por la resistencia!_ ", Keith solo le miraba con ojos bien abiertos y expresión que le decía " _¡No me mires a mí, yo no quiero estar en tu posición!_ ". Así que solo optó por levantar su mano lento frente al waterbender, fue como si bajará el switch de una lámpara pues la mirada fría del chico se deshizo volviendo a su brillo natural y una sonrisa ladina, poniendo la rana sobre la mano del mayor.

- _¿Ves que no es tan malo?_ –Le dio pequeñas palmadas sobre la cabeza y Shiro temió por su vida unos segundos.- _¡Vamos, dale una probada! No es tan malo como aparenta._

Si Shiro fuera una persona devota a la religión en ese momento se hubiera hecho la señal de la cruz y rezado a cualquier ente supremo con que eso no lo termine de matar, inhaló hondo sintiendo el cosquilleo de su garganta y tan lento e inseguro fue llevando la rana a su boca dándole una lamida de prueba. Relamió un momento mirando a la rana, no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, de hecho aparte de la consistencia fría tenía un raro sabor; como de moras azules y... _¿Cebolla?_

Le dio otra lamida de prueba. Sip, cebolla.

Lance tomó de nuevo la pequeña canastilla y se sentó justo en medio de Shiro y Coran, de forma que así pudiera tener la vista en ambos y le entregó una rana al delirante de los dos que solo la tomo mirándole de tal forma como si fuera el objeto más extraño del mundo.

- _No recuerdo haber visto esta clase de joya en mi vida_ –Seguía observándola con suma fascinación, Lance solo dándole palmadas en su hombro riendo por lo bajo.

- _Me quedaré despierto en la noche vigilando que estos dos no empeoren_ -Hacía una seña con sus manos para ambos hombres a su lado. Allura y Keith se miraron un momento, una conversación silenciosa que solo ellos entendían y fue Keith quién giró a verle al concluir.

- _Uh... No tienes que quedarte despierto toda la noche_ -Ofreció, inclinando su cuerpo un poco hacía adelante.- _Podemos turnarnos para eso._

- _Chicos, aprecio que quieran ayudarme, pero aparte de mi la otra persona que sabe de medicina esta hablandole a una rana_ –Y con eso volteo a ver hacía el mencionado frunciendo el ceño.- _¡Coran, chupa esa rana!_

De más está decir que le hizo caso.

- _Además no me molesta, me hace sentir bien ayudando de esta manera así que ustedes pueden descansar, ya me lo pagaran después ~_ –Se reclinó para acomodarse en el costado del león el cual desde el principio ha estado durmiendo y ajeno a todo lo que ocurría, pero volvió a levantarse rápido para señalar a todos de forma severa.- _Pero si escucho a alguien toser o veo el mínimo indicio de fiebre, voy a tomar una rana y meterselo en la boca y no me importa si tengo que pelear contra todos para lograrlo, ¿Entendido?_

Todos asintieron rápido aceptando aquella no tan amenazante propuesta, prefiriendo estar del lado bueno del waterbender que del malo. La noche empezó a caer sin inconvenientes más que el creciente congestionamiento de Shiro y que Coran seguía contando historias de piratas que evolucionaron de panqueques a rana, la ironía era fuerte en eso. Todo estaba bien hasta que Hunk empezó a toser en medio de la madrugada y cuando se fijó ya Lance estaba picando su rostro con una de las ranas congeladas.

Tuvieron que quedarse un par de días en la cueva para atender a los enfermos, y nadie tenía el valor de llevarle la contraria a Lance en esos momentos.

* * *

**IV**

_¡Al fin iban a dormir en una verdadera habitación!_

Después de semanas viajando por el norte del Reino Tierra y que sus suministros comenzarán agotarse, habían decidido parar en el siguiente pueblo y descansar un par de días hasta tener todo listo y seguir con su travesía. No era que le molestase acampar ni nada de eso, pero extrañaba poder usar un baño real a estar haciendo sus necesidades en lo salvaje. Y estar tratando las múltiples alergias de Pidge, mordeduras de mosquitos y otros seres, hiedra venenosa y extrañas flores que no deberían ser usadas para preparar té, un descanso de ello parecía un sueño hecho realidad para Lance.

Así que se habían hospedado en una bastante hogareña posada y repartieron las habitaciones tal como de costumbre; Allura y Pidge por ser ambas chicas compartían una habitación además se sabía que Allura aprovechaba para enseñar a la airbender más cosas acerca del mundo de los espíritus. Shiro y Coran compartían otra siendo ellos los que piensan más en las provisiones y el camino que deben tomar en su siguiente travesía. Él, Hunk y Keith compartían habitación y si bien uno piensa que compartir habitación con tu " _rival_ " debería ser un desafío, en realidad terminó siendo una de las experiencias más divertidas del mundo. El pobre firebender no podría ser más incómodo los primeros meses cuando compartieron habitación, sin saber de qué hablar o saber que hacer más que pararse ahí y dejar que Hunk y Lance llenarán el lugar con sus cuentos y risas.

Keith solo sabía ser un soldado de la resistencia y no un chico de su edad (Y eso era triste, en verdad triste); pero Lance y Hunk lograron hacer que se soltara un poco y pudiera compartir con ellos y reír de los chistes malos del earthbender (Cada vez que le escuchaba reír un sentimiento cálido crecía dentro del pecho de Lance, uno que no sabía que nombre colocarle pero no era malo, todo lo contrario). Y después de lo que paso en el último lugar que se quedaron en donde misteriosamente una estatua de hielo y roca había aparecido en medio de la habitación y las luces se habían quemado.

" _Hubo un cortocircuito_ ", eso fue lo que dijo Keith en ese momento mientras sudor caía por sus sienes.

Después de esa experiencia uno diría que les iban a separar en habitaciones individuales, pero parece que Shiro no querría gastar más dinero en cosas innecesarias. O tenía esperanzas de que maduraran o el tipo es más tacaño de lo que parece.

En fin, volviendo al punto, Lance aprovechaba su tiempo a solas en el baño de la habitación para lavar su cara antes de ir al comedor donde todos estarían esperando para almorzar. Apenas quitó las últimas gotas de agua en su rostro, al salir del baño no se esperó con que alguien le estuviera esperando sentado en una de las camas. Allura levantó su vista al notar que Lance salía del baño y se levantó de la cama poniendo una sonrisa amable en su rostro y saludándolo con la mano.

- _¿Allura? ¿Qué haces aquí?_ –Preguntaba, acercándose hasta donde ella.- _¿No deberías estar esperando en el comedor? ¿O es que voy muy tarde?_

- _No Lance, está bien, todavía quedan diez minutos antes del almuerzo_ –Ella decía, colocando una mano sobre el hombro del chico.- _Necesito pedirte un pequeño favor._

- _Eh, ¿Seguro?_ –No es como si Allura nunca le hablara u algo, pero le era extraña que le pidiera favores.- _¿Qué necesitas?_

En ese momento Allura abrió su boca para decir una cosa pero lo cerró de inmediato tirando su vista a sus manos y apretando sus labios, un pequeño rubor aparecía en sus morenas facciones que solo confundió a Lance, parpadeando un par de veces. Ahora él ponía un hombro sobre ella buscando su mirada y ahí fue cuando Allura parecía recuperar su compostura y aclarar su garganta antes de hablar.

- _Estoy en un pequeño dilema,_ –Dijo, relamiendo sus labios antes de proseguir.- _Verás, estoy en un ligero dolor justo ahora._

- _¿Dolor?_ –Ahora Lance le tomaba con fuerza de los dos hombros y le miraba por todas partes buscando indicios de herida u algo.- _¿Dónde? ¿En que parte estas herida?_

- _Espera, no es esa clase de dolor_ –Se río, la preocupación de su amigo por eso le hacía un poco de gracia y se separó de él un poco.- _Es uhm, un dolor un poco más complejo que eso…_

Puso su mano sobre su abdomen queriendo señalar donde se origina y el waterbender puso toda su atención en ese lugar. ¿Un dolor abdominal? Coran debe tener unos cuantos ungüentos para eso en caso de ser superficial, la mano de Allura se desplazó más abajo hasta pararse justo en su vientre, mirando hacía el waterbender con una pequeña sonrisa avergonzada.

Le tomo a Lance exactamente unos dos minutos para darse cuenta de lo que se refería y echarse a reír. _¡Oooh! ¡Esa clase de dolor!_

- _¿Porqué no me lo dijiste desde un principio? Te hubieras ahorrado las molestia de ser misteriosa y todo eso._

- _Perdona, no quería incomodarte diciendo que tenía este... Tipo de problemas..._ –Decía ella, como si especificar la clase de problema que era fuera algo prohibido, y eso sacó otra carcajada del waterbender que le confundió un poco.

- _Allura, llámalo por su nombre, tienes cólicos menstruales, no tienes que sentirte avergonzada por decirlo_ –Le dijo y paso a su lado, tomando las sabanas de la cama y moviéndolas a un lado.

- _Yo no sabía que te ibas a tomar esto con calma,_ –Admitía ella, subiendo los hombros y tildando un poco la cabeza.- _Es usual que los chicos dramaticen cuando una chica le dice que esta en esa época del mes._

Lance resopló moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado y acomodando las almohadas, una sobre la otra.

- _Si un chico exagera por un proceso natural del cuerpo, siéntete libre de patearle directo en las bolas, el dolor no se compararía con el tuyo pero lo dejaría inmóvil por un buen tiempo_ –Sonrió ladino, y tanteó la cama indicando a la peliblanca que podría acostarse en ella. Allura obedeció acostándose en la cama acomodándose lo mejor que podía, en lo que Lance miraba sobre la mesita de noche, su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó la pequeña taza cubierta encima, así que si habían traído el té que pidió.

- _¿Qué hay de tí?_ –Preguntó, haciendo que el waterbender le mirará con una ceja levantada y sus manos sosteniendo la taza de té.- _¿Cómo estas tan tranquilo con esto?_

- _Tengo dos hermanas, debía soportarlas cuando se ponían alocadas por el dolor y los cambios de humor_ –Se estremecía recordando esa época, sin embargo había un brillo de nostalgia en sus ojos.- _Además cuando mi mamá me estaba enseñando sobre medicina y eso, me explico ciertas cosas sobre el proceso menstrual, al principio admito que fui como todo chico creyendo que era horrible y asqueroso, con el tiempo me fui adaptando a la idea y ahora me parece super normal._

- _Me alegra saber que no eres como esos idiotas, ya no por lo menos_ –Se río un poco, acomodando un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.- _No creo que ninguno de los chicos se sienta cómodo si yo o Pidge le hablamos de nuestros problemas femeninos, ¿Pidge ha ido a ti por esto?_

-S _í, pero como tú le da vergüenza decirlo a pesar de que le dije que no tenía porqué sentirlo conmigo_ –Ya después de estar jugando mucho tiempo con la taza en sus manos, retiró la tapa de este y olió un poco la misma. Té de manzanilla, ¡Que conveniente!.- _¿Podrías subir tu camisa y mostrarme tu vientre?_

- _Claro_ –Ya no sentía que debería tener vergüenza con él por mostrarle esa parte de su cuerpo si le va a ayudar con el dolor. Apenas subió su prenda hasta mostrar por completo su abdomen, juró que Lance nunca había abierto tanto la boca como hasta ahora.- _¿Qué?_

- _¡Por los dioses mujer, tienes casi abdominales_! –Con el dedo índice pico sobre el bien definido abdomen de la mujer.- _¡Me siento atacado con esto! Me veo a mi mismo en el espejo y no soy para nada musculoso; ¿Cómo es que no eres una guerrera Kyoshi? Si me dices que lo eres te creería de una vez, apuesto a que puedes alzar a Shiro y Keith con tus manos, cada uno en una._

- _Lance, dolor, por favor._

- _Oh, c-claro, ejem..._ –Carraspeó para volver a ser profesional y olvidar por completo que estaba _fangirleando_ por los casi abdominales amazónicos de Allura.- _Baja un poco tu pantalón, por favor._

Y eso hizo ella mostrando por encima su vientre. El waterbender tomó el té en su mano dejando la taza sobre la mesa, estaba tibio así que sería perfecto para esto; así que nivelo el agua encima del vientre esparciéndose. Allura soltó un suspiro relajado cuando sentía como los músculos contraídos de su vientre comenzaba a relajarse y el dolor se disipaba poco a poco, mirando hacía Lance con una sonrisa.

- _Gracias Lance, en verdad._

- _No hay de que, hacer esto me da un poco de nostalgia en realidad_ –Decía soltando una baja risilla, notando que Allura le veía esperando a que se explicase mejor y suspiro.- _Hacía esto para mis hermanas, en especial la menor, ella siempre tuvo más problemas con los cólicos que la mayor._

- _Pidge me comentó ya hace mucho que tus hermanos menores estaban perdidos,_ ¿Los estas buscando, no? –Lance solo asintió de forma lenta. Si, porqué eso es lo que estaban, perdidos. Allura puso una mano sobre el hombro de Lance dándole un suave apretón y sonriendo.- _Se que los encontrarás, tengo fé en ello._

- _Gracias._

- _¿Te gustaría hablarme de ellos? Si no es mucha molestia_ –Y Lance volvió a reír, relatando varias historias graciosas de sus hermanos.

Nunca era molestia hablar sobre sus hermanitos, eran la única cosa buena que tenía su familia después de todo.

* * *

**V**

Lance quería solo maldecir su estúpida suerte en ese momento.

Y esta son las clases de cosas que suceden cuando dejas a un montón de niños por unos minutos y regresas para encontrar un desastre. Lo más triste era que ninguno de ellos era exactamente niños, la única menor de entre todos era Pidge y ni eso justificaba lo que estaba viendo. Primera lección que le dieron cuando aprendía sobre toxinas: **NUNCA BEBAS JUGO DE CACTUS, NUNCA**. Lance y Coran sabían diferenciar el jugo del resto, y sabían que el dichoso jugo de cactus del desierto no era tan bueno como suponían que era. Pero claro, alguien del grupo no sabía y compró es jugo creyendo que era de otra fruta. Cuando Lance y Coran llegaron con Voltron después de ir al río más cercano para recolectar agua para el campamento, en ese momento el waterbender le gustaría poder clavar su cabeza en un árbol y quedarse ahí hasta que pasara.

Hunk estaba hablando de forma amistosa con Rover como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, el grifo soltaba un graznido bajo que hacía que el earthbender se carcajeaba como si escuchara el mejor chiste de la historia y el pobre animal solo parpadeó sin entender nada. Pidge era la más hiperactiva de todos, saltando de aquí para allá mientras hablaba tan rápido que no entendía lo que estaba diciendo en absoluto, hablaba sobre constelaciones, luego plantas, luego automoviles, luego sobre que comío hace una hora y así. Allura y Shiro, los dos estaban jugando vencidas, hubo un momento en donde Allura jaló tanto que terminó sacándole el brazo metálico a Shiro y ambos se vieron en la cara un momento con horror y entonces la peliblanca gritaba pidiéndole perdón a Shiro por arrancarle su brazo y trataba de colocarlo, Shiro solo pensaba en que como podría vivir sin un brazo ahora, que tenía muchas que hacer para perder su brazo en medio de su carrera como policía.

¿Cómo le decía Lance que ha pasado _meses_ desde que se retiró de la policía metalbending?

- _¡Coran! ¿Esta ese antídoto listo?_

- _Ya casi, muchacho_ –El mayor agregaba varias ramas y polvo sobre agua hirviendo en la pequeña olla sobre la fogata, revolviendo con el cucharón.- _Vigila que ninguno de ellos se escape, en este estado cualquier cosa que se le pase por su mente lo podrían hacer._

- _¡Estoy tratando!_ –Chistó, y notó que Pidge de repente dio un salto de unos veinte metros (O más en el aire) y lanzó una bola de fuego mientras se reía. Oh dioses... Eso va a revelar su ubicación tarde o temprano.- _¡Pidge, no! Ugh, ¡Keith, mueveté!_

Oh claro, Keith. El firebender se habían lanzado a abrazar a Lance desde que había llegado y eso le sorprendió, por supuesto; pero si no fuera por él no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaban así por el jugo de cactus debido a que todavía sostenía la botella con lo que quedaba. Y desde entonces no ha dejado de abrazar a Lance, sus manos rodeando su espalda media y su rostro oculto entre su cuello y hombro, ha sido imposible para el waterbender moverse como quitarselo de encima. Le empujaba del rostro para sacarlo y jalaba sus brazos incluso, pero el chico solo gruñia por lo bajo y apretaba más el abrazo pegando su rostro ahora en el pecho del waterbender.

Era un abrazo sumamente posesivo y Lance no debería estar pensando en lo cálido que era el cuerpo de Keith contra el suyo cuando se supone que **DEBE ESTAR VIGILANDO QUE HUNK NO SALTÉ TAMPOCO.**

El earthbender se unió a Pidge y pateando con fuerza la tierra esta se elevo lanzándolo por el aire, chocar los cincos con la airbender y luego caer, Lance soltó un grito de terror y sino fuera por Pidge que usando una ráfaga de viento ayudó a Hunk a bajar seguro a la tierra, riéndose de lo que acababan de hacer.

- _¡De nuevo, de nuevo!_ –Repetían los dos como niños pequeños, colocándose en posición otra vez.

- _¡Esperen, nosotros queremos también!_ –Shiro exclamaba agitando su brazo metálico en su mano izquierda en vez de colocarlo de nuevo y Allura se unió a ellos.

- _Nonononononono, nadie va a saltar, ¡Agh!_ –Jaló de nuevo para liberarse del agarre del firebender que solo gruñó otra vez como animal quitándole su juguete preferido.- _Lo siento amigo, no me dejas opción._

Sacando agua de su cantimplora empujó al firebender cayendo de espalda al suelo, aprovechando ese momento le congeló las manos para inmovilizarlo. Keith parpadeó viendo sus manos envueltas en hielo sin entender que ocurrió, devolviendo su vista hacía Lance con ojos bien abiertos y suplicantes, daba la imagen de estar atorado en algo y no sabía cómo salirse de ahí. Lance estaba bastante cerca de decirle: " _Eh, Keith, ¿Sabes que puedes derretir el hielo, no?_ " pero quizá va a dejar que sufra un poquito.

Los cuatro chicos ya estaban listo para saltar otra vez y Lance se apresuró para sacar el agua de uno de los barriles a los lados de Voltron, rompiendo este en el proceso ( _¡Lo siento, Coran! ¡Lo siento, Voltron!_ ) y lanzarlo directo a sus amigos, el agua se congelo alrededor de ellos, desde sus pies hasta su torso por completo, la pobre Pidge literalmente quedó con solo sus hombros y su cabeza sobre el hielo y los demás miraban confundido lo que acababa de pasar.

- _F-Frío, mucho f-frío_ -Hunk temblaba, sus dientes pegando los unos con los otros buscando calor al abrazarse a sí mismo.

- _¡Esta listo!_ –Exclamó Coran, el waterbender asintió y movió sus manos para sacar el agua de la pequeña olla y dividirla en cuatro grandes gotas de agua de color marrón.

- _¿Quién quiere una bebida caliente para pasar el frío?_ –Ofrecía Lance sonriendo de forma afable, esperando que así acepten más rápido eso. Funcionó porqué todos (Excepto Pidge y Keith) levantaron la mano.- _¡Abran sus bocas ~!_

Obedientes lo hicieron, y uno a uno metió dentro aquellas gotas de agua hasta que las tragaron sin quejas ni nada. Después de un par de minutos donde se veían más calmados, Lance bajo las manos y descongelo el agua que los tenía prisioneros, los cuatro dejándose caer junto al agua quedando sentados en el suelo.

- _Extraño a Matt..._ –Decía somnolienta, restregando el dorso de su mano sobre sus ojos y yendo a abrazar al metalbender por el torso.

- _Sí, yo también le extraño_ –Bostezó, sus ojos cerrándose sin poder controlarlo, Allura se recargó de su hombro abrazándole del torso también.

- _Yo también le extraño_ –Decía con la misma somnolencia que todos presentaba.

- _Yo no se quién es Matt, pero también lo extraño_ –El earthbender envolvió a todos en sus brazos y se dejaron caer de espalda, los ligeros ronquidos de Hunk le hizo comprender que todos se habían quedado dormidos.

- _¡Gracias a los dioses!_ –Dijo Lance, sintiendo que ya podría respirar con calma. Coran se puso a su lado palmeando su hombro.

- _Mañana despertarán mejor, y más vale que tu y yo preparemos un buen discurso sobre que NO deben aceptar jugos de procedencias extraña_ –Movía su mostacho de forma pensativa, dándose vuelta para comenzar a hacer el dichoso discurso.

Lance estaba por ayudarle con eso cuando se fijó que Keith seguía en el suelo, sus manos ya no estaban congeladas y suponía que recordó que podía hacer fuego con ellas. ¡Cierto! No le ha dado el antídoto. Recogió un poco más de la olla y la colocó sobre el rostro del chico que lo veía con curiosidad entreabriendo su boca, Lance cerró su puño haciendo que la burbuja hiciera **POP** y el agua cayera libre sobre el rostro de Keith, pero este gruñó llevando sus manos hacía su rostro.

- _¡Oh, oh, mierda!_ –Había olvidado que el agua estaba caliente, y se arrodilló al lado de Keith tomando sus manos.- _¡Lo siento, lo sientooo!_

Al retirar sus manos, sus ojos azules se enlazaron con los grises del firebender, pupilas dilatadas por el jugo del mal y su cara medio enrojecida, posiblemente por el agua caliente, Lance retiraba mechones humedecidos de la frente de Keith y este no le quitaba la mirada de encima, no sabía porqué pero parecía como si estuviera maravillado con algo que el waterbender no comprendía.

- _Hey loquito, ¿No estás cansadito?_ –Le hablaba con el tono que pondría al hablar con un niño pequeño, o un tipo muy ebrio, como era el caso de Keith.

Keith movió su mano justo para pasar sus nudillos sobre la mejilla de Lance, y este se quedó estático conteniendo la respiración. Decían que los firebenders son calientes de forma natural (Y en más de un sentido), así que no era raro que los nudillos de Keith se sintieran cálido sobre su, probablemente, fría piel.

- _Eres hermoso..._ –Él dijo de forma baja.

Y y y y y, el desgraciado se quedó dormido al instante.

Dejando a un muy confundido, avergonzado y sonrojado waterbender que no hizo más que llevarse ambas manos a su rostro y suprimir un bastante masculino chillido, dejándose caer de espalda al suelo.

- _Ah, el amor joven ~_ –Murmuraba Coran desde su posición viendo a ambos chicos, mientras que sus manos escribía el comienzo del discurso que daría cuando todos estén en sus cinco cabales.

* * *

**+I**

- _Chicos, por favor, estoy herido no inválido_ –Siseó por el punzante dolor en su hombro derecho, y Hunk le ayudo acomodar el cabestrillo improvisado.

- _Se que no pero viejo, nos asustaste a todos, estabas todo lleno de heridas y sangre; y no quisiste despertar por varias horas_ –El earthbender relataba con una expresión trágica en su rostro, cosa que a Lance le hizo sentir pena y puso su mano sobre una de las del chico grande.

- _Lamento haberlos preocupado tanto, no era mi intención en verda- ¡OUCH, PIDGE!_

- _¡PERDÓN!_ –Pidge intentaba curar la herida en la rodilla de Lance con agua, pero podía notar que estaba nerviosa o que lo estaba intentando de más.- _Quiero hacer esto bien, ¿Ok?_

- _Nena, ya lo estas haciendo bien_ –Le palmeo la cabeza, sonriéndole.- _No te presiones tampoco, eso solo hará que falles; recuerda: Malos sentimientos, mala curación ~_

Después del _fallido_ intento de secuestro y su rescate, habían tenido que detenerse para hacer un campamento rápido y poder tratar las heridas de Lance. Aprovechando que el lugar estaba rodeado de laderas nadie les buscaría ahí por ahora así que se permitían respirar un poco, o al menos intentarlo en lo que el waterbender no despertaba. Coran había hecho chequeo de las heridas que tenía en el cuerpo, su hombro solo estaba dislocado así que tenerlo en ese cabestrillo improvisado por un par de días le ayudaría a sanar rápido. No tenía ninguna costilla rota y eso era un alivio, solo tenía grandes y rojizos hematomas por sus costados, ningún tipo de sangrado interno tampoco. Su rodilla, la flecha antes clavada no toco nervio ni fisuró algún músculo importante, estaría cojeando por un par de días y los moretones y pequeños cortes de su rostro se irían más rápido.

Estaba fuera de peligro mortal, más eso no decía que no se sintiera muy cansado; tan solo había pasado dos días desde el secuestro y un día desde que despertó pero sentía que en cualquier momento volvería a dormir. El equipo se turnaba cada instante para cuidarle, le hacía pensar que se tomaron eso de que un día le pagarían por sus servicios de manera bastante directa; se sentía mal si pensaba en aprovecharse de eso. Sin embargo, no se espero que la fuerza del equipo en conjunto fuera tan... _Abrumante._

Si no era Coran que venía para quitarle las vendas y ponerle ungüento y otras cosas y medir su temperatura y ver si no presentaba otro síntoma que NO tenía, entonces era Shiro que actuaba más _papá_ de lo usual recordandole a Lance que no tenía que saltarse cada comida, que si se sentía cansado que lo dijera y le ayudaba a recostarse mejor, que no se quejara como niño pequeño y dejará que Coran le revisará. Si no era Shiro, entonces era Allura que le decía a cada instante que si necesitaba algo, lo que fuera, se lo dijera y ella lo traería en un instante; una vez le pidió agua y la mujer volvió con una jarra a los cinco segundos, si le pidiera que le trajera un pingüino-nutria del polo sur se movería de continente en continente hasta cumplirlo.

Si no era Allura, entonces era Hunk que actuaba como esta madre nerviosa que apenas veía cualquier indicio de peligro y saltaba a querer protegerlo, varias veces le ayudo para poder ir al baño y terminaba asustándolo por cosas simples como pequeñas caídas o por una ardilla. Si no era Hunk, entonces era Pidge que buscaba ayudar usando las técnicas curativas que Lance le había enseñado, pero la frustración de querer hacerlo bien solo le causaba más dolor al waterbender y le decía que parara, que podría intentarlo en otro momento.

Y si no era Pidge…

- _¿Dónde está Keith?_

- _Estoy aquí_ –Dijo saliendo de la práctica nada al escuchar su nombre y casi hace que a Lance le dé un infarto.

- _¡Avisa cuando hagas eso!_ –Reclamó enviándole una mirada furiosa, el firebender subía sus manos en una seña de derrota diciendo " _Lo siento_ " antes de mirar a cada uno de los que acompañaban a Lance.

- _Pidge, Coran quiere que le ayudes recolectando unas cosas y Hunk, Shiro requiere tu ayuda para cerrar una de las laderas, necesita ayuda de otro earthbender para eso._

Tanto Pidge como Hunk miraron hacía Lance como si esperara que le diera su permiso para irse, y este rodó los ojos agitando su mano libre en señal de que fueran a cumplir con sus deberes. Ambos asintieron levantándose y miraron a Keith en una oración silenciosa de " _Lo dejamos a tu cargo_ " que hizo que Lance resoplara y volviera a rodar los ojos; ¡Está herido, no inválido!

- _¿Es verdad eso o solo lo dijiste para que me dejaran en paz?_ –Le preguntó a Keith en voz baja viendo como los chicos se separaban en diferentes oraciones y Keith tomaba asiento a su lado, apoyando sus brazos en sus rodillas.

- _Uno es mentira, el otro es verdad, pronto descubrirán cual es cual_ –Decía con una sonrisa ladina, y puso su mano sobre el hombro sano del watebender.- _¿Tu estas bien?_

Keith era, de una forma muy irónica y hasta irreal, más calmado respecto a eso. ¿Sobreprotector? Si lo era, se ponía de pésimo humor si Lance estaba lejos de su vista y a pesar de que no lo vociferaba, arrugaba el entrecejo cuando Pidge solo le provocaba más dolor a Lance **SIN QUERER** , y Lance tenía que recordarselo. La parte irónica es que no lo trataba como un ser inválido que se fuera a romper con la suave brisa, y de vez en cuando mentía de forma descarada para sacarle a los demás de encima.

Más bien le trataba con mucho cuidado, con el temor de que fuera a desaparecer frente de sus ojos pero con la idea de que estará bien ahora que está con ellos, ahora que está con él. No como un objeto o una mascota, más como cuidarías a tus padres, a tus hermanos, a tus amigos.

Como si cuidara de alguien que es sumamente importante para _él_.

- _Eh, sigo adolorido pero es leve, y un poco cansado_ –Admitió con sinceridad, notando como Keith fruncia el ceño y pasaba sus nudillos por el brazo de Lance con suavidad.- _Sabes que esto no es tu culpa, ¿Qué sabías tú que era una trampa?_

- _Me confie de las palabras de un imbécil, cuando lo vuelva a ver lo golpearé directo en el rostro_ –Suspiraba agotado sin parar aquella caricia que le propinaba a Lance.- _Y de confiarme terminaste así, dices que no es mi culpa pero claramente lo es._

- _No fue tu culpa que estuviera buscándome a mí en vez de a Pidge, ella es el avatar; ¿Por qué querrían a un waterbender?_ –Honestamente, Lance tampoco tenía mucha idea del porqué lo buscaban a él o que demonios estaba pasando en la tribu agua del norte desde que se fue para buscar a sus hermanos.

- _Eso me recuerda, ¿Cúal es el emblema de los jefes de la tribu agua?_ –Lance le miró confundido, subiendo ambas cejas por el repentino cambio de tema, pero Keith le miraba expectante, esperando su respuesta y tuvo que bajar sus ojos un par de segundos pensando.

- _Bueno, comunmente conocemos a la familia de los jefes como "La familia real de las tribus"_ –Con su mano sana hizo las comillas en el aire.- _Y su emblema son los peces koi, ya sabes; ¿Los espíritus de la luna y el océano? ¿Los sagrados protectores de los waterbenders? Pues eso, ellos, además claro del símbolo que nos reconoce como miembros de la tribu._

Keith masculló por lo bajo moviéndose para buscar una cosa dentro de uno de los bolsos que cuelgan de sus muslos, fueron un par de segundos hasta que su mano regresó a la vista de ambos y cuando abrió sus dedos, la imagen de la cabeza de un león ártico y una gema azul les saludo desde la palma del firebender, y Lance juraba que en ese momento sintió como si le hubieran dado otra patada en el costado que le saco todo el aire, más apretaba con fuerza sus labios para no delatarse. Su mano viajo hasta su pecho tanteando sobre su ropa, no sintiendo el familiar frío del metal pegado a su piel; _¿Cómo fue que no se dio cuenta de que no traía su collar hasta ahora?_ Él siempre trataba de ser super cauteloso de no mostrarlo frente a los demás, pero de alguna forma Keith lo tenía en sus manos.

Nononono, ¡Esperen! ¡Cuando lo secuestraron! ¡El tipo gigante se lo había arrancado! ¡¿Cómo es que no lo había notado?!

Lance con todas sus fuerzas impedía tener un ataque justo frente al firebender, que parecía ajeno al tumulto dentro de la cabeza de su amigo y proseguía hablando, pasando su pulgar por encima de la gema azul del collar.

- _Hace un par de años, escuché la conversación de unos bandidos hablando sobre leyendas de la tribus aguas,_ -Entre sus dedos pulgar y medio sostuvo el dije, destellando un poco por los pequeñas rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las hojas de los árboles.- _Existe una familia en el norte que es mucho más famosa que la familia real de la tribu._

- _O-Oh, ¿E-En serio?_ -No tenía idea de porqué preguntaba como incrédulo, tan solo tenía esta muy vaga esperanza de que Keith no se haya dado cuenta de la implicación de ese dije y la relación con la familia.

- _Una familia maldecida por un espíritu_ -Oh mieeeerda.- _Y peligrosa de algún modo, el bandido mostró el dibujo de un león ártico con una gema en su boca, diciendo que si un día te topas con un miembro de esa familia lo más sensato es que te alejes de esta persona por siempre._

El waterbender sentía su mano sudar y secaba esta con su pantalón, manteniendo su mirada ahí u a cualquier otra parte, a donde fuera y a lo que fuera, hasta las hormigas de ser necesario pero no quería mirar a Keith; no quería saber como lo estaba mirando ahora, si con lástima o con repulsión, si con frialdad o con odio, esas miradas de las cuales ya estaba más que acostumbrado desde su tierna infancia, pero que venga de él o de los demás, no sabría como tomarlo, no pensó que terminaría encariñandose tanto con estas personas como para que una estúpida maldición arruinará otra cosa buena de su vida.

Aún así, Lance se encontró a sí mismo preguntando en un tono pequeño y asustadizo: " _¿Crees que es mi culpa todas las desgracia que le pasa al equipo?_ "

- _No._

- _¿No?_ -Para nada era la clase de respuesta que esperaba, siempre era lo contrario, siempre decían que sí y luego le pedían que se largará, que nunca más querían volverlo a ver.- _¿Por qué no?_

- _No es como si no creyera en espíritus_ -Dijo de forma obvia, podía sentir como colocaba sus brazos en sus rodillas de nuevo.- _Pero no creo ni en la buena ni en la mala suerte, lo que pasa siempre son cosas de la circunstancia, no por una ridícula superstición._

 _No es realmente una superstición_ , estuvo muy tentado de decirlo sino fuera porque sintió la mano de Keith sobre su hombro sano y solo así se atrevió a mirar al firebender, saber de qué forma lo hacía y terminar con ello. Sus ojos grises no estaban llenos de ninguno de aquellos sentimientos de los cuales ya estaba acostumbrado sino que les veía con cuidado, con preocupación incluso, de la misma forma que le miraba cuando despertó y él estaba ahí a su lado, acariciando su rostro y diciéndole que todo estaba bien ahora, que estaba a salvo.

Una parte de Lance quería vivir herido todos los días con tal de poder ver ese lado cuidadoso y protector de Keith todo el tiempo, hasta que el dolor en sus costados le hizo reconsiderar sus opciones mientras siseaba y se encogía un poco, la mano de Keith apretando un poco más su hombro con tal de sostenerlo; pero Lance solo se rió sintiéndose verdaderamente feliz en ese momento.

- _¿Cómo es que existes?_ -Le preguntaba, sonriendo con bastante fuerza.- _Puedes ser un tremendo idiota y al mismo tiempo el chico más dulce del mundo, ¿Con qué espíritu demente hiciste un contrato para eso?_

- _No lo sé, todo esta muy borroso en mi mente desde ese día..._ -Decía con mucha seriedad, sino fuera por la sonrisa ladina que puso después Lance le hubiera creído, dándole un empujón con su mano.- _Pero en serio Lance, deja de pensar que cualquier cosa que pase en el equipo sea tu culpa si es que en verdad pensabas eso._

- _Trato de no hacerlo, pero es difícil cuando te la pasas acusandome de cosas…_

- _Te echo la culpa solo cuando claramente haces algo estúpido, no porqué ocurra un terremoto o que nos encuentren los soldados de fuego, al menos que nos encuentren porqué hiciste algo estúpido, en ese caso si te culpo de todo._

- _Oh, wow, gracias ~_ -Se hacía el ofendido, colocando su mano en el pecho de forma dramática.- _Me retracto de todas las cosas lindas que te dije, solo eres un tremendo idiota._

Keith se reía entre dientes, una risa suave que iluminaba todo su rostro. Lance luego se preocupa de las cosas que estaba pensando porqué ahora creía que ese era el sonido más hermoso que ha escuchado en toda su vida, y que buscaría la forma de escucharlo más si tiene la oportunidad para ello. Trató de inclinar un poco su cuello a un lado para verle mejor pero gruñó cuando sintió escocerle este, llevando su mano y abriendo sus ojos al sentir la piel magullada con una extraña y babosa salva alrededor de la misma.

Oh cierto, el grillete; había olvidado eso también. Keith lo estaba viendo en silencio de nuevo, sus ojos recorriendo la marca que ahora adornaba de forma fatídica su piel en el cuello y fruncía el ceño, Lance recordaba lo furioso que estaba el firebender en ese momento.

Y el intenso azul de sus llamas cuando desató toda su ira.

- _¿Cómo es que nunca me habías mostrado esas llamas azules que tienes?_ -Keith parpadeó y su mano paro a rascar su nuca.

- _¿No sabía que podía?_ -No muy seguro de si mismo admitía, hasta extendió su mano creando una pequeña llama en su palma, naranja como es de costumbre.- _De hecho, se supone que es un mito._

- _¿Por qué?_

- _Nadie sabe como sucede, muchos creen que solo se obtiene cuando dominas muy bien el firebending, otros creen que puede ser cosas de herencia familiar, es una habilidad como el metalbending o el relámpago, muy pocos lo tienen_ –Explicaba, recordando todas esas lecciones de firebending con sus maestros cuando niño.- _Pero nadie ha visto a otro portador las llamas azules, no desde la última persona conocida._

- _¿Y quién era?_ –Preguntó con curiosidad, apoyando su brazo en su rodilla sana.

- _El avatar anterior a Pidge_ –Decía, subiendo sus hombros al no saber qué más decirle ya que como él, desconocía muchas más cosas de lo que sabía. Luego miró la herida del cuello de Lance de nuevo y se le ocurrió algo.- _Quiero darte esto._

Lance se quedo quieto cuando Keith se acercó a él sacando algo de su bolsillo que con cuidado amarró alrededor de su cuello, una bandana de color roja que el waterbender había visto antes y que solo le sacó una risilla burlona.

- _Oooh, ¿Me vas a dar tu bandana?_ –Jalaba un poco la misma para cubrir su boca.- ¡ _Mirame, soy el infamoso cazarrecompensa Red Lion! ¿Me vas a dar tus gafas para ser tu doble? ¡Sería un doble-doble agente! ¡Dos veces más diversión!_

  
- _Tarde o temprano me lo tendrás que dar cuando deba hacer mi trabajo_ –Rodaba los ojos.- _Solo te lo doy porqué yo me quedaré con esto._

Y mostró el dije del león ártico, Lance quiso quitárselo de las manos pero Keith estiró su brazo a otro lado lejos de su alcance y ponía su mano en su rostro para empujarle, después de varios minutos intentando quitarselo y ver que no existía, Lance se rindió acusando que de no estar herido ya se lo hubiera quitado de las manos, de la misma forma que preguntó porqué lo querría.

- _Gente cree que es señal de mala suerte, tu incluyéndote_ –Le miró de reojo.- _Yo no lo creo, así que veamos quién tiene la razón si me lo quedo por un tiempo._

- _Viejo, necesitas acomodar tus prioridades_ –Keith solo bufó devolviendo el dije dentro del bolso. Lance se había deslizado para apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Keith estando distraído, el chico se tensó automáticamente sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse, sin saber que hacer en ese momento hasta que Lance tomó su mano, enlazando sus dedos entre los suyos.- _En algún momento tendremos que decirle a los demás, por ahora guarda mi secreto y yo guardaré el tuyo._

 _Ambos no son secretos de vida o muerte_ , si el firebender tenía que ser sincero, pero si no se sentía seguro de poder decirle a los demás por ahora entonces lo que podía hacer era prometerle que lo haría, asintiendo levemente y pegando su mejilla sobre la cabeza del waterbender y su pulgar acariciaba los nudillos de chico.

Mala suerte o no, ninguno dejaría que una estúpida " _superstición_ " quebrará aquello que estaba comenzando a crecer entre ellos.


End file.
